


Back

by BleedingBishop



Series: A Hogwarts AU [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingBishop/pseuds/BleedingBishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No warnings</p>
    </blockquote>





	Back

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings

"So what did you want to show us, Greg?" asked Paul, wrinkling his nose at the merlin awful smell of the owlery.

"There's a new ghost. He's called Mycroft. Well he's not new. Well, he's new to us, he's been knocking around for a good few decades in here alone, so I thought we should get him out and socialising." Greg said. He looked up into the lighted rafters to see if he could see the man, but no such luck.

"I don't see anyone, mate." stated Will, another Muggleborn like Greg. Greg rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Mycroft!

No reply. Nothing.

"Mycroft! Come out you reclusive dumbo!" Paul sighed.

"Greg this is kinda boring now. There isn't a ghost called Mycroft and there is no one or nothing in here apart from owl shite and dust. Now why did you really bring us up here...," Paul elbowed him and gave a conspiratorial wink ", it isn't another love letter is it?" Greg laughed despite the small twist of unhappiness in his chest that they didn't believe him.

"No, honestly! Will, you can tell when I am lying - tell him!" Will studied Greg's face for a moment, before bursting into laughter.

"Lying through his arse! Ugh, Come on Greg, lets go - I'm sure you can find an easier way of boring us later." Will joked, and motioned for Paul to follow him back gown the stone staircase.

"Guys!" Greg moaned, waving his hands above his head. 

"Bye Greg!" yelled Paul, echoing around the rafters. A few cries from sleeping owls being disturbed didn't phase Greg, and he yelled

"Mycroft! Please! Its just me!"

No response.

"Mycroft?" 

Again, no reply.

Greg growled, before storming down out of the Owlery

"Fine, I'll find a way to get you to talk."

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, I am hopelessly infatuated with this idea.  
> I dunno when I shall be doing my usual stuff but I do hope you stick around for it!


End file.
